


His One and Only

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha/Omega, Chan is just such a sweetheart, Dating, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Mentions Past Relationships, Minghao was a jerk in the past, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Heat Aftermath, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Presentation, Past Heartbreak, Scent Marking, Scenting, Seventeen (band) - Freeform, courting, kpop, theyre just really in love guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Chan is fresh out of the house a week after presenting as an omega. Hansol needs to be reassured that Chan still feels the same about him and still wants to marry and mate with him. (This is just really soft I promise)





	His One and Only

Hansol waited and waited and waited at the edge of the forest near his best friend and boyfriend’s house for what felt like forever. In reality it wasn’t more than an hour before Chan came bounding out the front door, down the porch steps, and running toward the alpha. When he was right in front of Hansol he flung himself into the older boy’s arms and hugged him tightly. Hansol wrapped his arms around Chan’s waist and squeezed him tightly, before burying his face in his neck to scent him. 

 

It had been a week since they’d last seen each other and Hansol felt the need to cover the younger entirely in his scent. Chan’s first heat had hit as he presented as an omega on his eighteenth birthday the week before. He hadn’t been allowed to see anyone, including his boyfriend, and they both had a hard time with the separation. When Hansol has thoroughly scented the omega, he let Chan do the same to him, both sighing contently when Chan finished up. 

 

“I missed you, Hansollie.” Chan mumbled into Hansol’s shoulder where his head rested. 

 

“I missed you more, baby.” Hansol replied, his face buried in Chan’s hair. 

 

“Impossible.” Chan stated indignantly. He pulled away and took Hansol’s hand, leading him into the forest. “All I could think about while I was in there was you,” Chan said as they walked along a path lined with rocks. Chan was leading Hansol to Hansol’s cabin that was further in the woods than the rest of their pack’s homes were. 

 

“I felt bad, yanno? About how lonely you must've been and how much pain you went through. Made me feel like a shitty boyfriend if I’m being honest.” Hansol admitted as he followed Chan. 

 

“Well you did the right thing by staying away. My dad surely wouldn’t have let us stay together if you’d barged in there like we both wanted you to.” Chan tried to console him. “You’re not a shitty boyfriend for respecting my parent’s wishes, it showed them that you have self control and that makes you more trustworthy in their eyes.” Chan squeezed Hansol’s hand as he said this with a sweet smile. 

 

“I’m just glad you’ve presented, now I can ask for your parents blessing and we can mate and marry.” Hansol said with a blush. They were now in front of Hansol’s front door, he opened it for Chan to enter first, then followed after him. Chan plopped down on the couch and Hansol followed after him, letting Chan rest against his shoulder. Chan leaned up and kissed Hansol’s cheek “You’re so cute ‘Sollie.” 

 

“I know we’ve already talked about it and all but… is that something you still want?” Hansol asked. Chan’s hand was still locked on his and he could feel Hansol’s palm getting sweaty. Could smell his boyfriend’s minty smell turning a bit sour as he got nervous. 

 

“Of course I still want that! Hansol why would you think I’d change my mind just like that?!” Chan turned to face Hansol, pulling his head away from where it had rested on the alpha’s shoulder. The omega wasn’t angry, he was just surprised that his boyfriend would ask him something like that. Hansol was all he ever wanted in a mate and he was more than ready to commit to him forever. 

 

“Well you’ve had your heat now and I figured it might’ve put some things in perspective and maybe changed a few things. Maybe it made you realize that you want something else or wanna wait a bit longer.” Hansol ducked his head, feeling a bit bad for questioning the younger. 

 

Chan lowered his head so he and Hansol were now looking at each other in the eyes. “Is this about Minghao hyung?” Hansol looked away again, and Chan could see Hansol’s eyes filling up with tears as he nodded. Chan buried his face in Hansol’s neck, making sure the alpha could hear him. 

 

“Hansol, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything in my entire life and me presenting changes nothing. I would go to the ends of the earth just to have you as my alpha and as my mate. I don’t care if I was an alpha, beta or an omega and I wouldn’t have cared if you were an omega or a beta or an alpha either. You make me the happiest person on earth and neither of our statuses are ever going to and never would have changed that. Do you understand me?” Hansol sobbed and whispered a timid “Yes.” Before wrapping Chan in his arms and pulling him into his lap. He buried his face in Chan’s neck and cried for a bit, his tears soaking Chan’s neck as the younger simply ran his fingers gently through Hansol’s hair as he pressed kisses into the alpha’s hair. 

 

Chan knew that Hansol had truly loved Minghao when they were together. He saw it in his eyes when they were nothing more than best friends and Hansol was just a sixteen year old boy in love with his first boyfriend. Neither Minghao or Hansol had presented yet and had started dating when they were both sixteen. They were together for a year and planned to get married and mate with each other, because that's how in love they were and how serious about each other they were. When Minghao turned seventeen and presented as an alpha, everything was still okay, they were still in love and going strong. 

 

A few months later, it was Hansol’s birthday and he presented as an alpha as well, which Minghao didn’t like. It wasn’t that he’d expected Hansol to present as an omega, but he’d expected the younger to present as a beta. He’d been okay with the idea of mating with a beta, and never even considered mating with an alpha. So, he broke up with Hansol because he didn’t want an alpha mate and it seemed that in a blink of an eye, Minghao was no longer in love with Hansol. Hansol realized that Minghao’s love for him really wasn’t unconditional, it was fickle and temporary, and that broke his heart. 

 

Hansol was very deeply hurt with Minghao and he stopped talking to him completely because it pained him too much. Hansol became more closed off than before and after he didn’t bounce back quickly and go back to his normal cheery self, most everyone let him stay that way. They stopped trying to cheer him up and help him see the brighter side of things, they simply stopped talking to him and caring for him. All except for one person, Chan. He constantly hung out with Hansol, let him vent, cry, be angry, he just let Hansol  _ feel _ and heal in his own time. He let him grieve for the loss of his boyfriend, first love, the one he thought he was destined for. He never pushed Hansol to move on or find someone else, he just tried to be the best friend Hansol needed and tried to show him that he was loved. 

 

Chan had never had an ulterior motive with Hansol, his intentions were pure and genuine. And that was what made Hansol fall in love with the younger the way he had. It wasn’t a whirlwind romance like he’d had with Minghao, it was slow and tentative. He slowly opened up to Chan and let him in and he fell for the only boy that seemed to want to help him and take care of him. Chan was a beautiful person and he was heaven sent for Hansol, an angel in the eyes of someone who couldn’t see the light because all the darkness was blocking it out. Chan dug him out of the darkest place he’d ever gone and Hansol was forever grateful for that. 

 

At first, when Hansol had confessed that he loved Chan in more than a friendly way, the younger had refused him. He thought Hansol was mistaking his feelings of gratitude for love, and he didn’t want to take advantage of Hansol’s fragile state. Hansol had reassured him that he was positive that he was in love with Chan and explained to him that what he felt for Chan was nothing like what he’d felt for Minghao. Minghao had been exciting and new and risky for Hansol, but Chan felt like home and like he really was permanent. Whereas Minghao made Hansol feel like he was cliff diving, Chan made him feel like he was wrapped in a soft blanket where he was safe from the rest of the world. 

 

Of course Hansol had loved Minghao, but his feelings for Minghao couldn’t hold a candle to how he felt about Chan. He had explained that to Chan over and over before the younger finally accepted him. They continued to be friends for a while and Hansol was content with it, not wanting to push Chan into anything. But a few months after Hansol confessed to Chan, Chan told Hansol that he loved him back and they decided to date. 

 

This time, Hansol did it all very proper. He gave Chan a proper courting gift, a handmade silver necklace with a diamond shaped pendant covered in natural stones. He later revealed to Chan that he’d started working on it when he’d realized his feelings for the younger months before he’d confessed to him. Chan had accepted the gift and then it was time for Hansol to impress Chan’s parents, as he had already won Chan’s affections. 

 

Hansol charmed them in the way he did with everyone. He was respectful, genuine, and honest in everything he did. He let them question him about anything they wanted and he never hid anything from them, never told one lie or danced around any question no matter how embarrassing. Even when Chan’s father asked him if he’d ever kissed Chan or even considered going farther with Chan. Hansol answered honestly, saying that he had kissed Chan and had thought about going farther. But he reassured Chan’s parents that he wouldn’t act on those thoughts until they were married and it was time for them to mate. They were protective over their son, but they were happy that Hansol hadn’t lied to them even if that wasn’t the answer they wanted. 

 

Hansol never got on their bad side, and always obeyed the rules Mr. and Mrs. Lee had set forth for Chan and Hansol’s courting. Normally the parents of both the people who were courting (that is if they were underage, as Chan had been when they started dating) would set the rules together, but Hansol was eighteen when they started courting and therefore an adult. He already had his own place to live, and while he was allowed to date the then sixteen year old Chan, he was still expected to obey Chan’s parents rules. 

 

They had a curfew rule for when they would go out, Chan had to be inside the house before the sun set unless an exception had been made by either or both of Chan’s parents. They were allowed to kiss but they were to go no further, and that included leaving marks on each other’s necks or anywhere else. They were allowed to scent each other, but were to keep themselves in check and not get carried away with it. And Hansol wasn’t allowed to make any attempt to claim Chan until Chan was eighteen and an adult. 

 

Hansol was more than okay with these rules, he honestly didn’t care what rules he had to obey as long as he got to be with Chan. So, for two years while they courted, Hansol never broke a rule and he remained in Chan’s parents good graces. He and Chan had repeatedly discussed marriage and mating and soon Hansol would have to officially ask Chan’s parents for their son’s hand. Now that Chan had officially presented, he and Hansol could get married like they’d planned to. 

 

While Hansol was completely over Minghao and both he and Chan knew there were no lingering feelings for the alpha, Hansol sometimes still got insecure. Sometimes he would question Chan over and over, if he was sure he still wanted to be with him and Chan had to assure him that he did. It didn’t happen often, but when it did Hansol got very emotional and cried a lot because Minghao really had screwed Hansol over. In moments like these, everything Chan had done to rebuild Hansol’s confidence and love for himself, seemed to disappear. The only thing Chan could do was tell Hansol how much he loved him and how highly he thought of him. He had to try to bring that happy boy back when he got lost in the darkness, had to hold him and ground him as he shook and sobbed. 

 

But when Hansol did come back, all was well again. He would apologize to Chan, who told him that he didn’t need to because he understood. And Chan really did understand, he knew Hansol better than anyone, had witnessed Hansol break down with his own eyes. And they would shower each other in kisses and ‘I love yous’ until they were giggling and couldn’t even remember why Hansol had been sad in the first place.  They were content to just be together and be happy, let themselves be happy and make eachother happy. This was how Chan knew Hansol really was his and that he didn’t need to worry about Hansol’s feelings for Minghao. Sure, a tiny part of Hansol would always love Minghao a little bit, but that would never overpower how he felt about Chan. Hansol was well and truly Chan’s just as much as Chan was well and truly Hansol’s. They completed each other and that's how knew they were made for eachother. 

 

“You okay now, Hansollie?” Chan whispered after Hansol’s sobs had quieted a few minutes before. He was still running his fingers through the alpha’s hair as he remained in his lap. 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay now. I just got a little-meh- yanno?” Hansol now looked at Chan. 

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s okay to feel that way sometimes. Just don’t let it be a habit and control you, okay? You’re better than that and you deserve to be happy.” Hansol kissed Chan’s lips after he nodded in understanding. 

 

“Now, how about we go for a swim? I’ve been cooped up in my house for way too long and I want some fresh air. You need it too, I’m sure you locked yourself in your room and didn’t come out while I was in heat.” Chan climbed off Hansol’s lap and once again led him by the hand. This time they walked a few minutes from Hansol’s house to a nearby lake. They stripped their clothes off, Hansol dutifully turning away until Chan was covered in the water, that way he wouldn’t be tempted by Chan’s beautiful body. Then Hansol stripped down and swam out to where Chan was in the middle of the lake. 

 

They played around, splashing each other and yelling, chasing each other and dunking each other underwater. Hansol caught Chan around the waist and pulled him to face him, leaning in for a kiss. He’d gone in for a small peck but Chan wrapped his legs and arms around Hansol’s body and deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Hansol’s mouth and the alpha groaned as he fought for dominance with his own tongue. Chan let up after a moment and Hansol explored the omega’s mouth with his own tongue, keeping his arms locked around Chan’s body. Chan pulled away to mouth at Hansol’s neck, right near the scent gland where his mating mark would eventually lie. 

 

When he felt Chan’s teeth start to drag across the skin, Hansol snapped out of it, his quiet moaning stopping as he pulled away from the younger. 

“Chan, that’s enough. Let’s quit while we’re ahead okay?” Chan let out a whine but pulled away from Hansol’s neck, placing one last kiss on his lips before attempting to leave Hansol’s embrace completely. Hansol locked his arms around Chan’s body and grinned cheekily “I didn’t say you could go,” Chan then started to squirm in his grip, now also grinning. He pushed at Hansol’s chest before he acted like he gave up, then he suddenly pushed the alphas head underwater. 

 

This gave him time to get away and soon he was back on solid ground, pulling his clothes back on in a hurry. Hansol followed him out of the water and yanked his own clothes on before chasing Chan into the forest. Both boys laughed loudly as they played in the grass, pinning and tackling each other over and over. Soon it was nearing the sunset and it was time for Hansol to walk Chan back home. With wet clothes still clinging to their bodies and mud decorating their skin and clothes, they linked arms and headed back to Chan’s house. They tripped each other all the way as they walked and laughed, just enjoying being together after not getting to see each other for seven days that had felt like an eternity. 

 

When they got to Chan’s front door, Chan buried his face in Hansol’s chest and breathed in the alpha’s familiar and comforting scent. 

“I love you Hansol.” He said as the elder kissed his forehead. 

“I love you too Channie.” Hansol lifted Chan’s face by his chin so that they were looking at each other’s faces. “Tomorrow I’m going to ask your parents for their blessing to marry you.” 

“Okay,” Chan said, then he grinned and blushed a bit. “I can’t wait to marry you.” 

 

“I can’t wait to marry you, the love of my life, future mother of my pups-“ Chan smacked Hansol’s chest as his blush deepened. 

 

“Stop! That’s embarrassing and you know we are  _ nowhere _ near ready for pups!” Hansol just laughed and gave Chan one more kiss before pulling away completely. 

 

“Get inside, the sun’s about to set and I didn’t court you for two years and be this perfect and punctual only to mess up the day before I ask for your hand.” He teased. Chan just laughed and went inside. Hansol waited until Chan waved at him from his bedroom window on the second floor before he finally headed home. He was nervous about what the next day would bring, but he was confident that he’d done his best to prove himself to Chan and his parents. He knew there was no doubt that he loved Chan and only Chan, and it didn’t take a smart person to see it, Chan’s parents obviously could see it. He knew they were meant to be, that anyone who could see knew that they were meant to be, so he wasn’t all that worried just as long as he got to be with his one and only. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I kinda made Minghao a bad guy and made him out to be shallow. I really love Minghao in real life but I felt like writing a teensy bit of angst. This was just meant to be a soft little thing and I hope you enjoyed it regardless. 
> 
> -Drella


End file.
